Only My King
by MetaLucario
Summary: A certain inner hollow decides he's tired of Ichigo getting beat up in vizard training, and decides to re-manifest early. Slowly he deteriorates Ichigo's free will, and eventually gets his way. The espada will never know what hit them, and neither will Aizen Sosuke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first bleach fic, and I hope I did alright. Sorry if Shinji is a little out of character.

I own nothing but plot.

He sat, arms and legs crossed and a scowl on his lips. He was brooding, skulking as he often did in the late hours of the night. The abstract towers of his inner-world were the only things around him (as far as his internal vision sensed), as he sat contemplating the nightmare he'd retreated from, seeking shelter within his own mindscape. Shelter that Ichigo certainly wasn't going to ever find there.

"Welcome back, your majesty." rang out the semi-sarcastic greeting as the berry's cool chocolate eyes met the mocking amber of his porcelain counterpart. "Don't be such a sore loser, aibou. Let's see some emotion on yer face, ya worthless downer! Look what yer doin' to the damn place, I can't stand it." The incessant rain pelted even harder against the duo's faces at that comment. Ichigo stared forward, eyes blank and empty, void of emotion. The white apparition stalked toward the sulking figure with obvious annoyance. "Oi! Look at me at least, damnit aibou! I'm not about at have ya' underestimate me! Baka ne!" When Ichigo further refused to make even the slightest attempt at a response, the ivory demon lifted a white finger to the tan skin of the shinigami's chin, and let his ebony nail press into the teen's flesh with no small amount of force. An angry red mark stayed behind when the hollow removed his finger, and proceeded to snatch Ichigo off of the side of the tower in a harsh grasping of the boy's face. Ichigo barely even glared, when suddenly the pale darkness grew desperate. He lifted the boy higher, before carelessly tossing him to the side, and watching the teen's limp body decimate the towers. Ichigo's brown eyes only had time to register the initial shock before the hollow was before him again.

"You bas-" Ichigo spluttered out before-

"What's wrong with ya', aibou? I don' like bein' ignored by _my own aibou!_" _Yes, my own king. Only mine._ Trailed off the hollow's thoughts. He'd be the one to fix the teen's mood, him and no one else. Shirosaki twisted the white sword that he'd impaled Ichigo with when he'd sonido'd over to his "king". Ichigo groaned in pain, and finally snapped out of his melancholy state as the realization of what just happened hit him in the face, quite literally. The strawberry teen stared at the snow colored hand in shock. Shiro unleashed a crazed laugh of such deadly caliber that a deaf person's ears would bleed from the affronting sound. Shiro twisted the sword again, and then withdrew it from Ichigo's torso. Ichigo unleashed a torrent of swear words, and put a hand to the gash, feeling the pooling blood seep through his fingers in a repulsively beautiful display of oozing crimson. Shiro laughed again. "That all ya got, _aibou?"_

"You bastard!" Ichigo sprang forward, only to realize that his shihakushoô was fading to match his pale double's, as though the obsidian fabric was slowly bleaching itself of color. Ichigo felt Shiro's cool hand on his cheek.

"_My aibou._"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he literally jumped out the bed he'd been occupying. A pair of familiar eyes stared at him in concern. The blonde's piano-key grin was a soothing balm to Ichigo's frayed nerves. The vizard leader let his searching gaze roam over the teen, before nodding as the strawberry brushed it off as a nightmare. The blonde ex-captain tossed the teen his zanpakuto stating that the others were waiting in the training room. The two of them went down, and preceded through the average, normal routine of Hiyori beating the teen with her sandal as Ichigo attempted to maintain his masked form. As he reformed the accursed thing over his face for another round, however, he heard that familiar voice reverberate through the back of his skull.

"Lemme out aibou! I'll knock that condescendin' look righ' off o' that brat's face fer ya, easy as tha'." Ichigo mentally cursed that all too familiar double toned voice.

_ Dammit hollow! You're already manifested as that mask, and that's all your gonna get. I won't lose to you! _Ichigo mentally responded. That moment's distraction allowed Hiyori to leave a series of throbbing welts across the annoyed teen's face.

"Yer worthless, aibou! Even after I supply ya my power you still get yer ass handed to ya by this brat! Wha' do ya think yer doin', usin' my power to get yer ass kicked like this?" Ichigo felt the enshrouding of the protective reiatsu as his inner hollow ensnared him in a selfish embrace of spiritual power. Hiyori was suddenly still, combating with the weight of the enormous change in spirit power. "Where woul' ya be without me, aibou? Always the faithful horse to rescue the stubborn king… Ya really should listen to me more, aibou." Ichigo felt the yanking sensation in his soul. The hollow forced the teen into their inner world where Shiro was already holding Ichigo from behind, a hand planted firmly on the boy's chest, circling around in harsh caress. The hollow leaned so his face was level with Ichigo's ear, and proceeded to begin whispering promises of victory and bloodshed. His hand stopped circling Ichigo's chest, only to impale the teen with a flash of pure ivory and ebony nails. Ichigo cried out in pain and attempted to combat the spreading of the gaping hole that had formed in his chest. Shiro's promises grew more enticing with each passing second, as Ichigo found himself struggling less and agreeing more. The voice cooing in his ear began to soften possessively. "Good aibou, yes listen to me. _Only to me_. We will win, I'll protect you, just give in to me. We can succeed against any opponent, and I will lead us on to victory, _my _aibou." Ichigo shivered as the hollow wrapped his pale arms around the teen's form, and calmly relaxed into the hollow's embrace. The hollow unleashed a bout of manic laughter, and Ichigo laughed with it, no longer caring about the now complete hole in his chest, or the mask that covered his face even in his own mind. He felt Shiro push him roughly back into their body, and zero in his vision so that the teen was staring straight at Hiyori. "Listen to yer instincts, aibou. _Kill_."

Ichigo found himself in a familiar situation, his hand was wrapped tightly around Hiyori's throat, except this time was different. This time he'd been the one in control. He'd willingly begun to strangle the vizard, to choke the very life, the very air from her lungs as her body convulsed in his ever tightening grasp. What scared the teen the most was that he wanted more. It felt _good_.

"Yes, aibou. Kill." Ichigo tightened his grip, then sensing Shinji behind him, the teen threw the tiny vizard at the leader. Shinji caught Hiyori as Ichigo charged him. Shinji carefully withdrew his zanpakuto and swung the kiseki (tip of the blade) at Ichigo, aiming for the hollow mask. Shinji successfully hit his mark, and the mask shattered in a wave of violent white shards before Ichigo's eyes faded back to white and chocolate brown. Shinji let out a relieved sigh, and grinned as an attempt to alleviate the tension that had built in the large underground room. Ichigo's eyes dulled, and the teen's legs gave out causing Ichigo to fall forward. Shinji worriedly rushed forward to check on him, deciding as he moved forward to do something very risky. He put his hand on the teen's head, brushing back tawny hair in a show of friendly affection before chanting a healing kidou. Shinji then proceeded to massage the teen's forehead as his eyes glazed in worry. He began chanting a kidou that was never used by soul society for reasons that were all too obvious.

Shinji blinked and then his surroundings changed. He'd successfully entered Ichigo's inner world; a feat few could claim to achieve. The skewed gravity and sideway towers were slightly amusing to the vizard, and his piano key grin grace his lips once again. He turned around to look for the battered teen, sensing the boy's reiatsu next to two others'. He drew nearer, and familiar voices echoed out to his eager ears.

"I can't believe you made me do that! You make me sick!" Ichigo's denial rang out in clear revulsion.

"I did'n _make_ ya do anything', aibou. I jus' whispered a lil' encouragemen', an' ya did the res' yerself, king. An' don' even try at tell me ya didn' enjoy it, I saw the ecstasy 'n yer eyes, aibou." Shinji blanched. Aibou? And the hollow just called Ichigo its _king_? He couldn't make sense of it. Partner end king? He decided to stay back and watch a while longer.

"No, I'm not like you! I can't be like that, I'm not… I'm not…" Ichigo trailed off, his words sounded weak even to him. Shiro lightly placed his pale white forefinger on the strawberry's lips, effectively hushing the onslaught of mixed confusing emotions that circled the teen's head.

"Don' try ta fool yerself, aibou. I know better than ta believe tha'." He gently caressed Ichigo's face with an ivory thumb, obsidian nail scratching the teen's cheek in a possessive manner. "Ya enjoyed it as much, er' more than I did, kingy." He stepped closer before sensing the blonde vizards presence and turning. "What do ya' want, piano face?" He spat with a deep-rooted malice.

"I'm just checkin' up on my friend, nothin' that concerns ya." The blonde took no offense at the jibe, and gave his typical grin.

"It does concern me if my aibou's involved. I gotta protec' my thin's so tha' no one else takes 'em away from me!" Shiro placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as a warning, flashing his own manic smirk with his cruelly pointed teeth bared. Ichigo shivered and glared hatefully at his white counter-part.

"Dammit Shiro I don't want you to protect me! I can protect myself!"

"Che', you couldn't even protect that lil' girlfriend of yers. Ori… Orihime right? Aww the King can't even protect his _special princess_." Shiro laughed at Ichigo's expression, and pulled the teen closer to his side.

"Oh dear, lets not start an argument for my sake; besides, one Ichigo is enough to deal with. If ya both'll be quiet for a minute, and answer all my questions I'll leave ya both to it. Then ya can argue all ya want, alright?" Shinji smiled his piano key smile, and masked his concern for Ichigo, so as to not appear as a threat.

Suddenly old man Zangetsu stood near the group, with his blank, emotionless features and monotone voice. "Exactly what is going on here?"

A/N-Felt I should end it here. I don't know where I'm going with his, so ideas are appreciated. Criticism is fine if it's constructive, and that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Already posting… and in a good mood. The idea hit me while I was restlessly trying to get to sleep, and I have to get this one out. Especially because I got seven follows withing two hours of posting chapter one…! I feel awesome right now.

"Kingy, I thin' Ossan is angry. Its yer problem, not mine, so deal with it already." Shiro said, pointing mockingly at Zangetsu. He pushed Ichigo forward, and into the already furious "zanpakuto," and let off a manic laugh of eerie caliber.

Ichigo cursed loudly, and glared at his hollow half before telling Zangetsu it was nothing. The angry zanpakuto left in a huff, realizing that Ichigo was in one of his 'moods' again. He knew the boy would talk when he wanted to, not before. It didn't quite serve to dissipate his anger though.

Shinji snuck a suspicious glance at the retreating figure, sensing something to be off about him. His reiatsu felt more like a quincy's power than a zanpakuto; Shinji was uncertain why, but it greatly unnerved him. He shook his head and redirected his attention at the inverted Ichigo that was glaring getsuga-tensho sized daggers at him from behind a cocky smirk.

"Ne', piano-face, whaddaya wan' with us already? Yer interferin' with our business, an' I 'm growin' bored." Said Shirosaki, with as much contempt and condescension as he could muster. And it was by no means a small amount, due to the hollow's arrogant nature that he'd inherited from Ichigo.

"I jus' wanna know why ya called strawberry over there king, and then called 'im aibou. Makes no sense to me, how is Ichi both yer king an' yer partner?" Shinji ignored the ivory fiends blatant rudeness, and put forth his own in an attempt at humor. Shiro scoffed at the vizard.

"Che', no sense ta be made 'bout it. In my mind, aibou means king when I say it; Ichigo is king 'cause Zan-sama 'n I 'er part o' him, an' how when it all boils down, I w'll be tha only one who stands by 'im. Wether Ichi likes it er not, I'm his only true partner; all 'cause no one else'll ever put up with 'im fer so long. Tha' an' 'cause I plan on makin' 'im see thin's my way, where... well you'll never know wha' tha' is. That all ya wanted ta know, baka? Er do I hav'ta answer more poin'less questions fer ya?" Shiro looked at Shinji calmy, bored expression more than evident on his face as he idly played with the ebony cloth of his inverted zangetsu, swirling it around dextrously.

"I'm satisfied with tha' fer now, I guess." The blonde replied, acting equally bored although, secretly, he was concerned and afraid. Concerned for Ichigo' safety, and afraid for his sanity. Shinji had seen this hollow on the loose in Ichigo's body three more times than he ever wanted to.

Even the powerful ex-captain of squad five knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the crazed, slaughter happy, inverted form of Ichigo. The very manifestation of every ounce of instinct and hate stored within the teen's mind, that had nearly killed Hiyori, and nearly made Ichigo kill Hiyori.

Shinji left Ichigo's inner world. He understood what the hollow wanted, and he knew he could do nothing about it. It was all up to Ichigo, as usual. Shinji blinked, back in the underground training room. Hachi had already mostly healed up Hiyori's neck, and Rose had helped Mashiro to make lunch for everyone. Shinji looked back to Ichigo with worry-clouded eyes. He couldn't deny what he'd seen that had made him leave. Shiro may have been trying to hide the strawberry behind himself, but shinji saw definitely saw the large, gaping, hollow hole that now graced the teen's chest. Shinji tried to crack a joke, and grin with his piano-key-teeth, but he couldn't shake the dread and the sorrow. He knew Ichigo was already losing, yet he maintained his stubborn faith in the kid.

Back in Ichigo's inner world, a very pissed off Shiro sat pinning an even angrier Ichigo to the floor with nothing but his left hand.

"Cool it, king! I'm gonna wrap zangetsu's binds around yer mouth if ya don' shut it! Wha' did I tell ya, aibou? Ya can't go back out yet. Yer weak righ' now. He cracked the mask up good, and I still need ta heal up yer reiatsu, 'cause yer energy level is at zero!" Shirosaki yelled angrily through Ichigo's incessant protestations.

"Says the very thing that caused this! I'd have more energy if you would stop haunting my dreams and trying to kill me in my sleep!" Ichigo retorted, desperately struggling against Shiro's unrelenting hand that had him pressed firmly to the side of the skewed tower.

"I'd stop givin' ya nigh'mares if ya'd jus listen ta me when I tell ya somethin', aibou." Shiro's hand moved up to trace the hole he'd created where the teen's heart hed been. Ichigo gasped at the sensation, an overwhelming surge of pure, undiluted killer-instinct that clouded his vision and enveloped his mind. "Yer mine, Ichigo." Shiro cooed as he cackled like the maniac he was, and increased the contact by shooting his own reiatsu into the wound, knowing that the boy couldn't fight the onslaught if he it was injected through a part of the teen that had already become hollow. Ichigo convulsed, eyes flashing hollow yellow, as Shirosaki's hollow reiatsu strengthened the effulgence of his instincts, immersing him further into their murky depth. "Now, tell me, Ichi; who exactly is the king?" Ichigo convulsed once more, yellow eyes gazing up cruelly from his neon orange hair that had now grown to about his mid back. The mask disappeared, but two horns of ivory stained with stripes of violent crimson manifested in its stead, sprouting from his forehead like impaling blades. Ichigo's eyes faded to black, and an inferno of vermillion fur grew around his wrists and ankles.

Amidst all of this, a distraught Zangetsu appeared beside the two.

"Ichigo, don't say it. You are better than this, fight him." Zangetsu's voice lost its calm tone as the sword looked to his wielder. The old man was purely and plainly infuriated by the hollows resistance to suppression. The worthless creature was trying to take the tawny haired protector away from him! If anything, that only increased the old man's fury with the damned thing. Much to "Zangetu's" horror, the teen looked at him coldly.

"Shirosaki... is ...king. Shiro is king. Must obey... Must obey… ... Obey..." Ichigo's voice had deepened significantly, and Shirosaki's smile had done the impossible by increasing its already massive size.

"Sorry ossan, bu' I'm tha real zangetsu, an' I ain't gonna be suppressed by the likes of ya, quincy scum. Ichigo, kill." Shiro- no, Zangetsu pointed at the imposter imperiously. Ichigo launched himself forward, impaled his hand in the fake zangetsu's chest, and ripped out the old man's heart with a flick of his pale, tattooed wrist. Blood slpurted out in an arch of surprised ruby, and disappointed grey eyes met Ichigo's hollow black ones, a sort of protective sorrow on the old man's face as his life flowed from his empty chest in a pooling stream of crimson that stained his torn black robes with death and betrayal.

"I-I'm sorry, Ichigo." Here he paused to to cough, hacking up more of his own blood as the liquid dribbled down his chin. "I-I've... f-failed to protect you… to protect you f-from yourself" His body convulsed, and disintegrated, flowing into Shirosaki as the white menace tangled his fingers lightly in Ichigo's hair.

"Good boy, Ichigo." He smirked, and somewhere in Hueco Mundo Aizen went on a killing rampage. Shiro's reiatsu tracing through a camera, that the shinigami-traitor planted to watch Ichigo with, had found the motherboard and destroyed all the cameras through it. "Only mine. Yes, only my king." And Aizen would know that before long. Oh yes, he would learn as his blood ran freely from his body much the way as the old man's was doing. He would learn when the hollowified substitute impaled that traitorous fiends body. He would learn in the end, when Ichigo himself forced the worthless ex-captain to kneel to Shirosaki, before ruthlessly removing the bastards worthless head with a charged cero. "Only my king."

A/N: I'm fairly satisfied with this, so i will end it here. For now, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm seriously obsessing over this fic, posting already again. I'm neglecting a skyrim story that's been sitting in my google drive for like a month; I just really like this pairing, and I was bored. Therefore this chapter, which I'm typing on drive, on my IPod. Cause I'm a loser that way... Anyway, enjoy

btw: there will be some slight yaoi in paragraph four, you can chose to read it or skip it. I'm only putting it in one time, after that the only ships will be UlqiHime and IchiHime

also, as this is an au fanfic, Uryu already knows that he is related to Ichigo. just needed to point that out.

I do not own bleach

"Ichi, I thin' ya should probly' deal with those vizards, they may jus' kill us after feelin' yer reiatsu change like tha'." Shirosaki said, only partially concerned. If they tried anything, he'd slaughter them all without hesitation. Especially now that Ichigo wouldn't bother to fight for control of their body anymore.

Speaking of said strawberry, he seemed to have reverted back to normal; only, his long hair and ebony eyes remained as they were. And his skin had grown paler. It was truly a good look on the boy. Or, at least Shiro thought so.

"Shiro?" Ichigo started...

"Yeah, Aibou?"

"Do we have to kill them? I mean-"

"Sure Ichi, ya can leave 'em alive if they promise not ta hurt ya. Only 'cause they migh' be useful 'n stuff against tha' Aizen bastard." Shirosaki said calmly, no emotion betrayed other than his standard grin.

"Thanks Shiro." Ichigo smiled. Even becoming a true hollow hadn't changed his personality too much. Shiro returned the smile with his own twisted version, and placed his stark hand against Ichigo's equally pale skinned cheek, softly running his thumb along the teen's jaw in a loving caress. He slid the digit to the strawberry's jaw, and lifted Ichigo's face up. They stared into each others' eyes, and Shiro leaned forward. Their lips met, and Ichigo melted. Shirosaki began to bite down; he was harsh and voracious when it came to their kiss, and had Ichigo pinned under him after about a minute. His pale hands tangled in ginger hair, rough, yet soft and kind. Their bodies met and clashed, bringing heat and passion as they squabbled for more contact. Ichigo let Shiro force his lapis lazuli tongue into his waiting mouth. Blue met red, and red simply let blue dominate. Shiro undid the front of Ichigo's shihakusho, and slid his ebony nails across the toned muscle. When Ichigo moaned, Shiro dragged them along coarsely, leaving several angry streaks of crimson across the prominent abdominal muscle.

They continued this for a while, before Ichigo left his inner world to speak with Shinji.

—-—-—-

Ichigo awoke in the under-ground training room, Shinji's concerned face hovered above him. The blonde blanched upon seeing Ichigo's changed appearance. The teen's black eyes appeared cold, filled with a depth of malice. The length of his hair looked like a rain of devouring flame that cascaded down from his head in a beautiful flash of vermillion fire. Pale hands rested calmly on an ebony blade, Zangetsu's dark pitch the perfect contrast to the starkness of Ichigo's flesh. When Ichigo spoke, his voice was dual toned and deep; with Shirosaki's high pitched warble added to the mix, creating a more eerie atmosphere. Ichigo locked eyes with Shinji, his typical scowl graced his lips; yet, it looked akin to a smirk as of now.

"I need to go. I have to..." Ichigo began, but Shinji looked at him.

"If you still maintain any of yer senses, then I need ta tell ya something. Orihime has been kidnapped by Aizen." Shinji kept a hand on his zanpakuto, wary and cautious as he watched the teen's reaction. It proved useful, as the strawberry protector completely lost it .

"How do I... I'm going to Urahara!" Ichigo realized that his reiatsu was causing serious discomfort among those present. Hachi had put up a shield to prevent himself from flattening Hiyori, who was fully functional and flat on the ground. Love and Rose landed tangled up with Lisa, and Mashiro was caught by Kensei who broke her fall for her. Only Shinji was standing. Ichigo took a few breaths, and calmed himself. The others looked at him warily.

"Ichigo-" Shinji began,

"I'm sorry." He paused, Hiyori looked up and Shinji nodded. "I have to protect her." His fists clenched as he did his best to control his spiritual pressure. Shinji nodded again, looking at Ichigo with a mixture of worry and respect.

"If ya go berserk, we'll have ta stop ya." The blonde began only half joking, his piano key teeth flashing out from behind a half hearted grin.

"I understand." Ichigo said simply. Shinji looked at the teen, noting that his personality mostly remained, inspite of the hole, and the eyes' unnerving coldness. He relaxed slightly, and nodded to the teen, grinning wide enough to display his circular tongue piercing.

"Good, now go save that girl." Shinji replied through his grin. Ichigo sonido'ed off to Urahara.

"Oi, hat 'n clogs-"

"Ne? I was expecting you, but this is new, Kurosaki-san. Anyway, welcome come this way." Urahara said cheerily, green striped hat bobbing behind his fan before he turned sharply and headed down to his underground training room. Ichigo followed, and was unsurprised to find Chad and Ishida already there.

They argued for a bit about if the other two would accompany Ichigo, but once they proved their newfound strength, Ichigo consented to the help. Urahara began to form the garganta, and Ichigo rushed ahead. His new hollow powers created a stable path of red spirit particles, that deepened extensively. Uryu waited to question him until they had been running for several minutes. Ichigo just gave a brief explanation of "Training, and Urahara's experimentation." Uryu accepted it hesitantly, and nodded. Chad kept on silently. He had already suspected something of the sort. The trio kept on in silence, and eventually reached the end of the pathway, and stumbled out into a desert of ivory sand that was pitched in eternal darkness. The only light was a single crescent moon, the only life an assortment of small fry lizard hollows. The bigger ones were miles away, past crystalline trees made of what appeared as rough diamond. Upon entrance, Ichigo felt a slight buzz of power, and a singularly horn formed on his head. Red fur circled the ends of his limbs like an inferno; it covered his collar bone in a ruby flame of soft fur as well.

"Uh... Kurosaki...?" Began the ever-articulate Ishida.

"Yeah?" Ichigo was oblivious that they found his transformation odd.

_'Ya transformed, baka. They ain't seen ya do tha' yet. Yer worthless, aibou.' _Ichigo could almost feel Shirosaki face palm. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment, and explained to Uryu that his reiatsu had strengthened upon entering Hueco Mundo.

"So, that building is where they're holding Inoue?" Ichigo pointed to Los Noches. "It doesn't look too far, but her reiatsu seems distant. So clearly it's far away and very large." Only Ichigo knew, but the logic he just used to tell Chad and Ishida the distance came from Shiro, not any of Ichigo's brainpower (or lack thereof).

"Um... Uh... Kurosaki, when did you finally grow a brai-" Uryu was cut off by a sudden attack made by what appeared as a giant pillar of sand with a mask. Ichigo fired several ceros, the first of which hit the mask and cracked it. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off of his back and went to hack the remainder of its body to shreds, only to find Ishida holding him back.

'Damnit, aibou! Tell 'im to ge' off. Ya feel it, don' ya Ichi? Ya need ta eat, and tha' ass won' let ya!'

"Uryu! Let go of me." Ichigo struggled to escape the other teen's grasp. Uryu looked at him.

"Ichigo, you won't retain your humanity if you resort to those cruel instincts-"

"Ishida, I'm not human anymore anyway, don't you sense it?. Let me go!" Ichigo's voice was saturated with desperation and _hunger. _Uryu couldn't help but to feel nauseated at the strange tone in Ichigo's voice. He let go of Ichigo to cover his mouth as he choked down the sour bile that had started to forcefully ooze out his throat. It left a foul taste on his tongue, and threatened to return when Ishida looked back up at Ichigo. He discovered the hollowfied teen was _eating_ the sand hollow. He was shoveling handfuls down his throat like a ravenous beast, and a misty blue substance dribbled from the boy's chin; it was accompanied by no small amount of blood. Ishida didn't think he had the stomach to look at what Ichigo had done to the body before… before _that, _that terrible atrocity. Ishida couldn't restrain the foul liquid that steadily rose in his throat, and his stomach gave a violent heave. It was followed by a succession of contractions; and before long, Ishida ran out of bile to vomit. It was a very unpleasant feeling. He didn't even look at Ichigo when the other teen walked up to him. Uryu couldn't bring himself to believe that his own cousin was a shinigami that just ate a hollow. It was utterly repulsive. Hell, Ichigo was almost his brother, had Misaki married Ryuken this would never have happened. If only she had, then Ichigo would've been a quincy and Uryu wouldn't be forced to endure this torture. But that didn't happen. Ichigo was his second cousin, and a shinigami-turned hollow. Ishida couldn't deal with it right now. He pried off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Ishida, what's with the vomit pile? you don't plan to fight on an empty stomach do you?" Ichigo clearly lost something, and as much as Uryu would like to claim that it was what little brain Ichigo had, he knew better. Ichigo lost his morals, and lost his sense of right and wrong. He'd lost his innocence, it had been taken and destroyed by something. Urahara had told Uryu of the method he'd used to give Ichigo back the access to his inborn shinigami powers, and about the side effect- namely, the existence of Shirosaki. However, hat n' clogs failed to mention the possibility that Ichigo would become hollow himself. _Unless this is his hollow…_

Ichigo looked at his sword. "Zangetsu, is it alright if I come in and talk to you? I think Uryu needs a breather." Uryu saw Ichigo's face become trance like, and took his chance.

"Shirosaki? That is your name isn't it, hollow?" Uryu called his surprise, Ichigo's irises turned yellow and he answered in a higher pitched warbley voice.

"Don' bother me, quincy boy. An' my name is none o' yer concern. I have no name, ye' I have several, and none of them are ta be learned by a stupid quincy like ya. Now if ya don' mind, I was havin' a nice lil' cha' with kingy here; bottom line, leave us tha 'ell alone righ' now!" And with that Ichigo's eyes closed. Uryu was confused by what "Shiro" had said, and asked several questions before realizing that the hollow and Ichigo were not paying any attention to him. Uryu complained, and Chad put a sympathetic hand on the quincy's shoulder. -

"Wha' did ya wanna talk abou', Ichigo?" Shiro was laying on the side of a pale cyan tower, splayed out comfortably with his elbows behind to prop himself up. Ichigo was next to him, lying on his back as well, but his elbows were behind his head as a pillow. Both looked up watching the skewed clouds float through a now permanently blackened sky.

"Why are the others acting so strange?" Ichigo was at a loss.

"Well aibou, Ya changed quite abit an' they didn' expec' it, so they are havin' a hard time dealin'. Besides, ya were squeamish abou' this stuff not even two days ago, Ichi." Shirosaki couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's expression. The teen was pouting abit.

"I no longer understand why I was that way before. Why was I so uptight, and now not so much?" Ichigo was confused, and stared down at his hands as though he expected them to move on their own and strangle him. Shiro lifted Ichigo's chin gently with a pale fore finger.

"Yer instinct is dominan' ta yer former morals, and ya let me do tha' ta ya. Its cause yer hollow now, aibou." Shirosaki couldn't help the victorious smirk-like grin that twitched in his upturned lips; sharp, fang-like teeth were bared through the smile. Shiro's face looked extremely feral; but that was normal for him, Ichigo mused. Shirosaki continued, "Its 'cause yer mine now, kingy."

"But Shiro, you're the king now." Ichigo didn't know what else to say about the return of that old nickname.

"Ta me, Ichi, yer still tha king. Yer just the kinda king I wanted ta have now. I believe I should tell ya tha' all I do is wha'ever it takes ta protect ya; and, with ya protec'ing everyone all tha time, that isn' as easy as it sounds." He stroked Ichigo's pale cheek with an equally pale thumb, "An' besides, I may be a hollow; but dontcha ferget tha' I'm also a zanpakuto. Everythin' I've done in tha past was for ya."

"Shiro-" Ichigo stopped as Shiro pulled him into a deep hug. Ichigo melted into the embrace. He felt the protective presence of Shirosaki Zangetsu, his true zanpakuto, wrap around him in comforting waves.

"You didn' bother ta tell 'em that I 'ave always been part o' ya, an' they thin' hat n' clogs is behin' it. Tha' quincy is sorta annoyin', thinks yer full hollow. I thin' we're the middle groun' between vizard an' espada, but tha's my opinion." Shiro's embrace tightened. "But, anyway there's a lil' baby arrancar, an' tha' Kuchiki girl came with Mr. red-pineapple-haired-baboon king sword-guy."

"Rukia and Renji?"

"I really prefer the nicknames." Shirosaki/zangetsu said with a sneer. "I wonder how they'll deal with ya like ya are righ' now…"

"I don't know, but lets hope for the best."

A/N: Woo, I feel like this is a bit different from what I normally do. Next chapter will be exceptionally gory

Just gonna point out that Shiro's dialect is fun to do, yet a serious pain in the… nevermind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I honestly don't have a clue what I'm writing anymore, and I actually enjoy that. I got my inspiration from a solo I performed at a choir concert, where I messed up and only one person knew the song well enough to notice. Therefore I am somewhat happy, and writing this ( though I don't know where I am going.)

Reminder that as this is AU, and fanfiction, I can twist the story however I want to.

Also I own nothing but a copy of Memories of Nobody, and a few pictures of fanart I made+ the storylines of my fics. I do not happen to own bleach, only an obsession with it

"Ichigo, you might want to wake up." Called Ishida, slightly warily as he pushed up his the gleaming metal of his glasses with a two thin, pale fingers. There were three arrancar-like hollows running towards them. Just as zangetsu had said. Ichigo could feel Two other familiar presences, but they were quite far off in the distance, but still- the white zanpakuto/hollow was right about who they were. Ichigo chuckled remembering the nicknames that his sword had used for the two of them.

"Ya may wan' ta stop sniggering, king. Yer gettin' funny looks, an' not jus' from glasses over there." Ichigo quieted down a slight bit. He looked at the three arrancar that were still running towards his group. He put out his foot, and tripped the tall beetle like one.

"Hey! What was that for!" It shrieked out in indignation.

"Don't hurt Nel's bruddies." Cried an aqua haired baby hollow with a slightly cutesy, skull shaped mask.

"And why not?" Ichigo asked, poking the beetle with his foot.

"Because dey didn' do anything to you!" She cried, and slobbery snot pooled from out of her nose.

"Alright, alright. You wouldn't happen to know the way to Las Noches, would you?" Came the orange-headed hybrid's response.

"Yup, we can take ya there jus' please don' hurt my brudders." She looked up at him with big, shiny eyes.

"I won't, don't worry. Lets get going. " He felt a familiar presence up ahead, and flinched. "Shit. It's Grimmjow!" Ichigo cursed in as many ways as he knew how, before charging a cero and waiting for the blue haired espada. When said feline hollow arrived he was shocked beyond belief.

"Seiko, what happened ta ya, Kurosaki? I thought ya were a shinigami?" The blue panther said, cheeky grin wiped away by disbelief and confusion.

"That's a secret I can't tell you, sorry to disapoint." Ichigo gave him a smirk that Zangetsu would've been proud of. Speaking of aforementioned zanpakuto-hollow, he was Idly examining his nails from atop one of the numerous skewed towers of Ichigo's inner world; from his perch atop this tower, the pure white being examined the chances and smirked.

"Clearly I've been influencin' ya ta much, aibou. Ya stole my smirk, rokudenashi." He paused to accent his light sarcasm and loose a cackle of eerie caliber. "Ya better no' lose this one, king. It's nearly impossible for 'im ta beat ya when yer infused tha' deep inta my power. Don' ya dare screw this up."

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Horse." Ichigo smirked, and charged Grimmjow. Ichigo successfully fired the ball of destructive energy; however, as he went to fire a new one, he couldn't draw on his powers. Simultaneous with this discovery was a sudden jolt of power stronger than usual forcing itself out, causing the teen to trip and land on his face.

"Oh, sorry kingy, my bad. Someone was jus' bein' an ass." He grinned like a maniac, then continued. "Don' tes' me jus' cause I revealed my true intentions. I'll still swallow ya up an' take control."

"Not like you'd meet any resistance now. Besides, you're the one who said I'm still king, even after I called you king like three different times." Ichigo pointed out, still being his usual snarky self. He fired another cero at Grimmjow as he finished saying this, He followed up with a Getsuga Tensho, and three normal slashes.

"Fine, when ya pu' it tha' way it makes me wanna jus' push ya up agains' a wall an' beat the literal crap outta ya. Ya migh' wanna watch yer swing their, aibou. Tha' guys pretty fast. try my move." He stated calmly at first, then crescendoed to an excited tone before calming once more to give the advice.

"How do I do that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Like this." Zangetsu zapped Ichigo with a massive dosage of undiluted killer instinct, and sent the command again. Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto by the milky white cloth hanging off of the handle, and progressively twirled the massive cleaver, caught it, activated bankai, then threw it by the cloth, straight towards Grimmjow's stomach. The blue Espada dodged, and the sword merely left a huge gash in his side. Grimmjow release Pantera, and subsequently grew cyan fur on the tips of his elongated ears, and his mask replaced itself to his forehead. Claws grew from the tan flesh of his hands, and a fluffy cerulean tain erupted from his posterior. He looked at Ichigo with contempt.

"Satisfied then, whatever ya are now?" He smirked, and went in to punch the strawberry in the gut. Ichigo dodged, and sonidoed behind the feline entity. He slashed the others arm, right along his bicep, and severed the skin all the way to the dermis. Blood exploded from the newly opened wound, and Ichigo laughed viciously.

"Aww is the little pussy trying to make up for something? Give me a real fight already." Ichigo sliced the espada's arm clean off, smirking as he did so. Somewhere below them Ishida vomited in the sand again, and even Sado-kun looked nauseated. Nel was frightened, but Pesche effectively got her to avoid the fight in fear she would react horribly to the violence that she so despised when she'd been an espada. Ishida tried to hide his weakness with a jibe at Ichigo's crude terminology.

"Ya little punk! Yer gonna get it when I beat ya! I'll show ya, I'll show ya all not ta look down on me!" The blue arrancar screeched in indignation and fury. He was sooo flipping tired of people calling him weak. He glared at Ichigo as he pointed his hands together.

"GRAN REY CERO!" A sphere of azure power swirled massively between his outstretched hands. Ichigo screeched and formed a cero in his hand, exuberant vermillion locks streaming wildly out behind his smirking face. His cero was almost as dark as the ebony pitch of his eyes, as the yellow irises began to show. Pitch black reiatsu with crimson tainted edges clashed against pale blue, and quickly overtook the weaker espada's spiritual energy. Simultaneously their cero's fired, Ichigo's obliterated Grimmjow's and continued on to pummel the feline to the pale sand. A crater formed as his body smashed against the ground. Grimmjow stood, blood pouring freely from his nose and arm and side, as well as a new gash on his chest. Ichigo stood floating, still literally unscathed from their fight. Ichigo swiftly shot a few getugas, threw Zangetsu by the chain, and sonido'ed behind the espada. The hollowfied teen swung his zanpakuto down, successfully severing the espada's other arm. Ichigo and Zangetsu both unleashed simultaneous, cacophonous laughter. Ichigo's eyes took on a strange light. Grimmjow looked at the teen with unkempt fear. Ichigo cackled as he swung twice in rapid succession; this time separating the espada's torso from his pelvis, and the head from the torso. Blood erupted from the areas of separation, and loose nerve endings hung from the torn flesh. Bone and muscle were visible, and nearly vaporized adipose tissue spilled out with the crimson fluids. His eyes gazed up, unseeing, empty, and still wide with shock and fear. The cackles erupting from the hollowfied teen only increased in caliber. Ichigo was laughing so hard in his ecstatic glee that he crashed to the ground on his knees, holding his aching sides and throwing his head back in victory and sadistic pleasure.

"I-ichigo… Is that really you?" Ishida whipped around to face the new arrivals. He gazed at Rukia sadly.

"I'm, sorry to say that the monster basking in bloodshed really is Kurosaki. I don't know what happened, he wouldn't tell me why he had a hollow hole, but this-" Ishida choked once more as the vile taste rose in his aching throat. He honestly couldn't tell if it was bile or blood. He couldn't care. His body racked, and protested his utter revulsion at the scene before him. "My own cousin became a monster…" He trailed off quietly.

"What was that last part again?" Renji demanded, breaking the serene quiet that permeated around the raven haired teen.

"Oh, nothing." He looked away from Renji, only to lay eyes once more on this source of his despair.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. I had to end it there, it just felt right.


End file.
